Spithead
Spithead. Spithead,Geographisch- Historisch- Statistisches Zeitungs-Lexikon von Wolfgang Jäger, Professor der Geschichte zu Landshut. Landshut, bei Philipp Krüll, Universitätsbuchhändler. 1811. Städtchen und Rheede, unweit Portsmouth, in Hantshire, in England. In der Bay zwischen diesem Ort und der Insel Wight pflegen sich die königl. Flotten zu versammlen. Von Reisende. Dr. G. F. A. Wendeborn. Reise durch einige westlichen und südlichen Provinzen Englands von Dr. G. F. A. Wendeborn. Hamburg bei Bachmann und Gundermann 1793. :1793 Siebenzehnter Brief. thumb|Cowes Castle, Isle of Wight Das Wetter welches bisher so schön gewesen, änderte sich in der Nacht vor meiner Abreise von der Insel. Ich verliess Cowes in einem sogenanten Paketboote, um nach Portsmouth überzugehen, welches vierzehn Meilen von hier entfernt ist. Von diesen Fahrzeugen segelt täglich wenigstens eins, und die Fracht die man für die Ueberfahrt zu entrichten hat, beträgt nur Six pence, obgleich die Meisten dem Schiffer oder Capitain doppelt so viel, oder einen Schilling geben. Es war regnigt und stürmisch, oder wie die Matrosen es nennen, a brisk gale, wie wir aus der Bay, oder dem Hafen von Cowes gingen. Da die Bewegung des kleinen Fahrzeuges, wegen der Heftigkeit des Windes, und der Höhe der Wellen, sehr stark war, befürchtete ich seekrank zu werden; allein es ging alles sehr wohl an, und wir lieffen, innerhalb fünf Viertelstunden, in den Hafen von Portsmouth ein. Dass wir immer Land sahen, theils die Küsten von Hampshire im Norden, theils die Spitze der [[Isle of Wight|Insel Wight]] zur Rechten in Osten, trug einigermassen etwas dazu bei, dass die welche mit mir auf dem Verdecke waren, bei allem Tanzen des Schiffes, von der unangenemsten unter allen Krankheiten, die, wenn ich mich so ausdrücken darf, einen völlig gesunden Menschen befallen können, frei blieben, ich meine das Erbrechen auf der See. Doch ereigneten sich, auf dieser kleinen Seereise, zehn Minuten, welche verursachten, dass ein paar von unserer Reisegesellschaft, in der Cajüte seekrank wurden. Zu Spithead lagen in einer ziemlich weiten Entfernung, unter vielen andern, zwei königliche Schiffe vor Ancker, der Triton von funfzig Canonen, und die Fregatte Medusa. Wir hatten zween Lieutenante bei uns auf dem Paketboote, davon der eine zum Triton, der andere zur Medusa gehörte. Beide hatten sich auf der Insel Wight ein wenig lustig gemacht, und kehrten nach ihren Schiffen zurück. Sie gaben, wie wir denselben näher kamen, Signale mit ihren Schnupftüchern, um abgeholet zu werden. Sogleich wurden auch, da man uns mit Ferngläsern beobachtete, die Schiffsboote herabgelassen, um zu uns zu kommen, während dass unser Paketboots-Capitain, um still zu halten, die eine Seite des Schiffes dem Winde zukehrete, und die Segel flattern liess. Die Bewegung unsers Fahrzeuges ward hiedurch so heftig, so schwankend, und die Segel bogen die Masten so sehr, dass ich glaubte, wir würden umschlagen. Diese unangeneme Lage unseres Schiffes ward dadurch noch verlängert, dass das Boot von der Medusa, welches unsern Lieutenant abholen solte, nur mit drei Matrosen bemannet war, die der Heftigkeit der Wellen nicht widerstehen konten, sondern zurük musten, um mehr Mannschaft zu nemen. Während dieser ganzen Zeit, musten wir, dem Lieutenant zu gefallen, in dieser Lage, mit unserm Paketboote verbleiben. Doch endlich erreichte uns das Schiffsboot, und unser junger Officier, der mit mein Fernglas abgeborget, und alle Bewegungen auf der Fregatte damit beobachtet hatte, stieg mit ziemlicher Gefahr ins Boot, und fluchte alles was er konte auf seine Matrosen, denen er drohete, dass er es ihnen gedenken wolle, sobald er an sein Schiff käme, weil sie nicht schneller das Boot gehörig bemannet, und ihn abgeholet hätten. Sie glauben nicht, lieber Freunde, wie hart, ja fast mögte ich sagen -- tyrannisch, die Matrosen auf den englischen Schiffen, zum Theil, gehalten werden, und wie despotisch mancher Officier mit seinen Leuten umgehet. Sie sind der grösten Anzahl nach, in Kriegeszeiten, gepresset, und mit Gewalt zur Vertheidigung ihres Vaterlandes, oder zur Befriedigung der ehrgeitzigen Absichten der Minister, die am Regierungsruder, zu Diensten gezwungen worden. Man hat daher wol Ursach sich zu wundern, dass sie so heldenmässig gegen ihre Feinde, oder sie, welche die Regierung dafür zu erklären für gut befunden, in Actionen fechten. Diese Verwunderung steigt noch höher, wenn man an den Zustand gedenkt, in dem sie der Dienste entlassen und fortgeschickt werden wenn sie nach geendigtem Kriegs, oder wenn die Zurüstungen aufhören, nicht mehr nöthig sind. Ich habe Ihnen schon vorhin etwas davon gemeldet, welches meine Augen auf dieser Reise gesehen haben. Lassen Sie mich hier Ihnen ein paar Worte von Spithead sagen, davon Sie so oft in den Zeitungen lesen. Man belegt mit diesem Namen die Meerenge zwischen den Küsten von Hampshire auf der einen, und der [[Isle of Wight|Insel Wight]] auf der andern Seite. Unter den Sandbänken, welche sich in der Nachbarschaft von Portsmouth befinden, ist eine, der die Matrosen den Namen Spit oder Spiess gegeben. Die äusserste Spitze derselben, die man, wie gewöhnlich, im Englischen head, Kopf oder Anfang nennet, liegt nach Osten zu, so dass sie den Eingang in den Hafen verenget. Die Schiffe die in denselben einlauffen, müssen vor ihr vorbei. Von diesem Kopfe oder äussersten Spitze der Sandbank, Spithead, hat die gesamte Meerenge den Namen erhalten. Sie ist, an den meisten Orten, gegen drei englische Meilen breit, und erstreckt sich der Länge nach, von Osten gegen Westen, wol auf zwanzig. In derselben liegen die Kriegesschiffe gegen die Winde sicher. Die grosse gegen Russland ausgerüstete Flotte, von einigen dreissig Linienschiffen, hatte hier den Sommer über, in Divisionen, schlachtordnungsmässig vertheilt, vor Ancker gelegen, und war eben, wie ich nach Portsmouth kam, etwas unerwartet, aufgebrochen, um unverrichteter Sache auseinander zu gehen. Doch sah ich verschiedene Linienschiffe zu Spithead liegen, die noch nicht in ihre bestimten Häfen zurükgekehret waren. Wenn ich es gleich bedauerte, dass ich zu spät kam, um den gesamten Anblick der vor Ancker liegenden Flotte zu geniessen, so war es mir doch lieb dass Portsmouth lediger geworden, weil vierzehn Tage zuvor, die Menge der Neugierigen, die von London und andern Gegenden des Reichs, sich hier, um die Flotte zu sehen, zusammengedrängt hatten, es äusserst schwer und kostbar macht, Unterkommen zu finden. Alle Völker der Erde fühlen die Neubegierde, obgleich in unterschiedenen Graden; allein ich glaube doch dass die Engländer am meisten damit angesteckt sind: und wenn jede unbedeutende Kleinigkeit sie in Bewegung setzen, wenn jeder unerhebliches Vorfall, einen Hauffen Angaffer zusammen bringen kan, so war es wol kein Wunder, dass der Anblick einer ansehnlichen Flotte zu Spithead einen grossen Zusammenlauf verursachte. . . . Quellen. Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:England (Städte) Kategorie:Ärmelkanal (Häfen)